There's a Monster In My Closet
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Elizabeth thinks there's a monster in her closet, how will Michelle handle it? Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for allowing me to use her characters. Learn about Aiden, Michelle and Lizzie. - /u/2086119/nyislandersgirl


Elizabeth, who had been sleeping in her bed so soundly suddenly heard a noise and jolted up. She started to whisper. "Who's there?" When she heard no reply, she tried again. "Is someone there?" Suddenly she heard a "Muaaaaaa!" coming from her closet.

She shrieked, and running out of the room dashed into Michelle and Aiden's room. "Shelly!" She cried tugging on her sister's blanket.

Wearily Michelle turned to her sister and said "Lizzie, what's up?" She sat up and picked the young girl up to the bed with her.

"There's a monster in my closet!" Elizabeth said frightfully

"Ugh." Michelle sighed, "You probably just woke up after a scary dream." Michelle said lying back down.

"No, Shelly. I didn't. Come wook!" Lizzie said, tugging now on her sister right ear.

Michelle turned back to her sister. "Lizzie." She said groaning. Michelle instantly got an idea. "Lizzie, if I put Pikachu in your bedroom to sleep with you, will you leave me alone?" Lizzie thought for a second, and then replied, yes. "Ok, go to your room and I'll be right there." Lizzie slowly went to her room and minutes later she saw her sister coming in carrying the sleeping Pikachu. "Ok." Michelle said putting Pikachu on the soft carpet beside Elizabeth's bed. "Are you alright now?" She asked wearily.

"Yes." Lizzie sighed in relief.

"Ok, goodnight." Michelle said as she kissed Lizzie and went back to bed. Elizabeth looked down at Pikachu who didn't stir at all. She then felt safe and went back to sleep. A few hours later, she heard the cry again. "Muaaaaaak!" She shot up, now sitting in her bed, looking anxiously at the closet, then screamed at the top of her lungs.

The next second Ash came running in with Misty, along with Aiden and Michelle. Pikachu almost electrocuted Lizzie with fright at the scream. "Lizzie, what's wrong!?" Ash said now holding the girl in his arms.

"The monster...it came back Shelly!" She said looking at her sister from Ash's shoulder.

"Ugh!" She moaned angrily as she marched to Elizabeth's closet. "Lizzie, there's no monster. See Lizzie, no one here." She said opening the closet. She too, was then greeted by a "Muaaaaak!" She screeched and ran behind Misty's leg.

Aiden, who had been quiet all this time, said recognizing the voice, "That's no monster." He said, chuckling to himself. He then walked into the dark closet and took the slimy hand and lead out a huge purple blob.

"Ah." Ash said who was almost laughing. Lizzie, who was standing by the slimy Pokemon gasped in relief.

"It's just Muk." Lizzie said almost angrily. Ash leaned down towards Muk and examined the Pokemon who now looked in terrible pain. Ash then spotted the broken hanger stabbed in Muk's back and took it out.

Calm now, Muk sighed in relief. "Muk..."

"See," Ash said looking at his daughters, "It was just Muk, an... Hey?" Ash said questioningly. "Why's Pikachu here with Lizzie?"

"Uh..." Michelle said full of guilt. "I kinda put him in her room... Lizzie was scared, and I was too tired to go look in her closet."

"Oh," Misty said sarcasticly. "Let me get this straight. You had the energy to get up, go get Pikachu, walk to Lizzie's room, and go back. But you didn't have time to run to Lizzie's room and check the closet. Am I right?" She said looking at Michelle with an annoyed look.

"Oh, someone's in trouble." Aiden said.

"Mom, I'm- - - I'm sorry." Michelle said, almost in a voice of plea.

Lizzie, walking up to her big brother said "Danks for finding the monster Denny." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek scurried back to bed.

"Ok." Ash said calmly. "The show's over; everyone back to sleep." Pikachu started out with Ash, but Ash said, "Pikachu, why don't you stay with Lizzie tonight, and keep her safe from anymore _monsters_ in her closet." Ash said going back into the bedroom with Misty.

Pikachu ran back into Lizzie's room and hopped up and curled up on her bed. "I wove you Pikachu" Lizzie said as she fell asleep.

"Pika." Pikachu said in reply.


End file.
